


Fathers

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: Just a short fic about Uruha and Aoi becoming parents for the first time. Ruki and Reita make an appreance to help their friends be less nervous with the upcoming delivery.





	1. Chapter 1

            Uruha hummed folding the last of the laundry. He smiled when he felt arms wrapping around his shoulder and a warm body pressed against his back. Aoi kissed his neck making him laugh. Aoi rubbed Uruha’s bulged belly as he started humming the same song his lover was just humming to.

“Shouldn’t you be off your feet?” Aoi asked.

“Someone has to do the laundry.” Uruha laughed.

“I’m sorry. I got carried away with my song. I’ll make sure to do it next time.”

Uruha turned around and rubbed Aoi’s chest. “You’ve been doing everything. You’re spoiling me.”

“I know. I want to. You’re carrying our child so you need to be as relaxed as possible. I want to take care of you so you don’t have to be stressed out.”

“Aoi, doing housework isn’t going to hurt me. It’ll keep me from going insane since I’ve been cooped up in this apartment for weeks. Don’t get me wrong, Aoi, I love everything you’re doing for me, but I need to be able to do things, too. Plus when’s the last time you did something that didn’t involve taking care of me or working on songs?”

Aoi blushed, “I just…wanted to help you out.”

Uruha smiled with pink cheeks and hugged his lover. “I know you do and I appreciate it. I really do. But I want you to have a day out and enjoy yourself. Ruki invited you to go shopping with him today, you should go with him.”

Aoi scratched his head. “I don’t want to bother him.”

“He invited you, you won’t be bothering him. Or are you making an excuse to not leave me?” Uruha smirked. “This would be a good time for you to get out of the apartment and get some fresh air.”

“I guess.” Aoi mumbled. “But I’ll only go if Reita stays here with you.”

“Aoi, Reita has his hands full with his kids. He may not want to travel around with them.” Uruha sighed when he saw his lover’s worried face. He knew Aoi just wanted someone around just in case. “Fine, call Ruki back before he leaves.”

            Within an hour, the doorbell rung and Aoi was the one to answer. Reita and Ruki were standing there, each holding a one year old, Aoi let them in and they walked to the living room where Uruha was sitting on the couch. The honey blonde greeted them with a smile and Lili, Reita’s daughter, reached out to the guitarist. Uruha gladly took her into his arm which seemed to relieve Reita a little. The bassist sat next his best friend as Ruki and Aoi chatted from the entranceway.

“I hope you don’t mind Liam coming with us.” Ruki said. “It’ll help Reita out a lot.”

Aoi nodded with a smile. “I don’t mind at all.”

“Then, shall we head out?”

Aoi nodded, but walked to give Uruha a kiss as Ruki did the same for Reita, then they headed out.

            Uruha was bouncing Lili in his lap making her laugh and Reita watched with a soft smile. He yawned and Uruha giggled. “Having twins tires you out doesn’t it?”

“Very much so. Ruki is always busy with writing that he forgets he has kids sometimes. But he tries to be a good dad. He really does.”

“I’m sorry. You probably wanted to rest today, but Aoi made you come out to watch me. He’s been so paranoid lately. He hasn’t left my side in two weeks because I’ve started to cramp up. The doctor told us it was just my body getting ready to go into labor. They woke me up this morning so he was reluctant to leave.”

“Have you had anymore today?” Reita asked.

Uruha hummed. “A couple of hours ago, but I don’t think I’m quite there yet you know.”

“Well just let me know okay?” Reita said.

Uruha nodded and started playing with Lili. “So what’s it like to have a daughter?”

Reita hummed. “Well, it’s tough. The first few days are the hardest because your sleep gets fucked up. With Liam, once he starts crying, it takes forever to get him to stop. It’s worth it though, to see them smiling when they do.”

“Aoi’s been freaking out since the day I told him. He’s so worried about being a bad father or making a mistake with raising our daughter.”

“Ruki was the same. I can’t wait to see how Aoi reacts when you go into labor. It’s going to be priceless.” They laughed picturing Aoi running around like a headless chicken. Uruha rubbed Lili’s head as she sucked on his thumb. Reita grabbed his baby bag and made some formula. He went to the kitchen to heat it up as Uruha let he suck on his thumb trying to get some food. Reita was walking in dripping the milk on his wrist before sitting down. He took Lili into his arms and started feeding her.

“What was labor like?” Uruha asked.

Reita hummed. “Well, having twins is different than just having one. First of all I went into premature labor.”

“Oh right, Ruki passed out in the waiting room he was so worried.”

Reita laughed, “Yeah. The worst is the labor pains, but after you get to the hospital they’ll numb you up and do a c-section. So it’s not that bad.”

Uruha nodded and noticed Reita yawning. “Are you okay?”

Reita nodded with a smile. “There is something though. I felt exactly like this when I was first pregnant. Don’t tell anyone this, I haven’t even told Ruki yet, but I’m going to the doctor next week to see if I’m pregnant again.”

“Seriously?”

Reita smiled happily. Uruha smiled in return and looked down at Lili as she drank her milk. He flinched feeling his stomach cramp again.

            Aoi had rode in the passenger seat as Ruki drove into the city towards the shopping district. He could hear Liam giggling in the back seat and turned to see the young boy staring out the window.

“He loves car rides.” Ruki said. “Lili falls asleep during them though.” Aoi turned back in his seat and fiddled with his fingers. The singer noticed and spoke again. “So, you guys are having a girl right? Did you decide on a name yet?”

Aoi hummed. “We were thinking between Yumi or Umeko.”

“Both are wonderful names.” Ruki said and decided to just be straightforward with his thoughts. “There’s nothing to be worried about. Uruha is going to be fine. I know you’re freaking out, I did the same when Reita went into labor. Just don’t do anything unmanly like me and pass out okay.”

His friend laughed, but they stayed quiet the rest of the drive. Once they found a garage and parked, they started walking around looking at the clothing stores. He gladly held Liam as Ruki tried on some clothes and played with the young boy. He couldn’t wait to hold his daughter in his arms. Ruki stepped out wearing a pair of red pants with a black shirt that had studs on the shoulder.

“What do you think?” Ruki asked and Aoi gave him a thumbs up. Ruki agreed and went back in to change. “So how bad was Uruha’s cravings?”

“Dude, he seriously worried me with them. I mean…pickles with mayo and ice cream topped with oranges. I thought he was going to be sick eating all that. Yuk!”

Ruki laughed stepping out in his own clothes. “Reita liked eating crackers with a glass of chocolate milk and ate vegetables.”

“Reita…eating veggies. Holy crap”

“I know right.” Ruki giggled. He gently took his son and smiled happily. “Being a father is the best thing in world, Aoi. It’s tiring, hard work at first, and can make you go a little insane, but it’s worth it. Seeing Reita smiling when he holds our children…I couldn’t ask for a better sight. You’ll feel the same.”

“I already do” Aoi smiled. “Seeing Uruha pregnant makes me so happy. He looks so perfect holding Lili or Liam. Uruha…I can’t wait for our child to arrive.”

Ruki nodded. “Just don’t do what I do. Don’t get so wrapped up in work that you forget you have a family. Sometimes I think Reita is going to kill me for doing what I do.”

“I won’t do that. I want to be tired from staying up all night with Uruha to take care of our daughter.” Just the thought made Aoi smile.

            Aoi and Ruki were sitting for lunch when Aoi’s phone started ringing. He noticed Reita’s number and picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Aoi!” Reita gasped. “It’s Uruha, he’s in labor.”

“What?” The guitarist shouted.

“I’m taking him to the hospital now, meet us there. I’m hanging up now.”

Aoi stared at his phone in disbelief. Ruki was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. “What is it?”

Aoi gripped his hair with both hands and started shouting. “Uruha’s in labor! What I do? What I do?”

Ruki sighed and smiled down at his son. “Time to go Liam, Uncle Aoi is having a meltdown. We need to get him to his lover before he goes nuclear.”

            Aoi practically stormed into the hospital and past the reception desk since Reita already told him where they were. Ruki walked patiently up to the elevator to find Aoi pressing the ‘up’ button over and over. Ruki shook his head as the door opened and Aoi started pressing the fifth floor button. He stepped on and watched with amusement as Aoi was being impatient. They got off at the floor and the guitarist ran down the hall to the desk to check in his name and Ruki did the same as his friend took off again. Ruki made it down to where he found Reita sitting outside a room holding their daughter. Aoi was nowhere to be found as Ruki walked up to him. Reita pointed to the room he was beside and he picked inside. Aoi was by Uruha’s side holding his hand as he was smiling, trying to hide his pain. The pain killers were slowly kicking in as the nurses were prepping him for a c-section. Aoi rubbed Uruha’s cheek and kissed his forehead with watery eyes. Uruha grabbed his lover’s hand to calm him down which seemed to be opposite of what should be happening.

            It was a few minutes later when the nurses rolled Uruha out of the room with Aoi close behind. The guitarist followed them up to the double doors where they forced Aoi to stay behind to wait. The guitarist bit his lip and grabbed his hair. He turned to face his friends with teary eyes. “Uruha’s in labor!”

Ruki rolled his eyes and smiled. “Here we go. Ready to deal with this Reita?”

Reita laughed watching Aoi pace back and forth in the hallway.

            It took them thirty minutes to have sit down and calm him down. In that time Kai managed to arrive with snacks. They forced Aoi to eat before having to get a paper bag to stop him from hyperventilating. Kai joked saying Aoi was just as bad as Ruki was. Another half hour passed when a nurse walked up to them with a smile on his face.

“The delivery was a success.” He said happily. “Will the father please follow me?”

Aoi stood up on shaky legs and followed the nurse down the hallway. He swallowed hard as they stepped through a room where he spotted Uruha laying on a bed. The guitarist looked tiredly at Aoi and smiled. Aoi walked in and gripped his lover’s hand with a soft smile.

“Would you like to hold her?” A female nurse asked. He looked at the incubator and nodded. She picked his daughter and carried her to him. He was nervous at first, but didn’t hesitate to take his daughter in his arms. He smiled at Uruha and looked down their bundle of joy.

“Did you decide on a name?” The nurse asked.

The two looked at each and Uruha spoke. “I think we’ll go with Umeko, right Aoi?”

Aoi nodded. “Umeko is perfect.” He walked his daughter to Uruha and showed her to him. The guitarist rubbed his finger on her cheek as she made a weird squeak noise. “She’s beautiful, Uruha, just like you.”

Uruha blushed, “And you too, silly.”

“Come on.” The nurse whispered. “Umeko needs to eat and go in for tests. Uruha needs his rest as well. You can stay in here with him as he sleeps.”

Aoi allowed the nurse to take Umeko back and he sat in a chair near the bed. When he looked at Uruha, he found that his lover was already sleeping and the nurses were taking Umeko out of the room. Aoi took a deep breath and sat his head down on the bed finally relieved.

            It was a day later when Uruha was released from the hospital and Aoi opened the door to their apartment. Uruha carried Umeko in and was surprised to see bags sitting in the living room.

“Presents from the guys. Blankets, formula, and other things for us.” Aoi said patting Uruha’s back. The guitarist smiled taking Umeko from his lover’s arms. “Sit down, the doctor said you shouldn’t move too much.”

For once, Uruha agreed and sat down on the couch as Aoi laid their daughter in her crib in the living room. Uruha watched as Aoi cleaned up the bags, putting everything up, but then Umeko started crying. Uruha moved to get up, but Aoi pushed him back down before going to pick up their daughter. She was crying more and it took them a moment to realize she was hungry. Uruha took her from his lover as Aoi prepared some formula.

            Aoi handed the bottle over when it was ready so Uruha could feed her and he then continued picking everything up. It took him about fifteen minutes to clean and when he came back in he heard a small burp. He watched as Uruha stood up and sat their daughter in the crib. He walked closer and hugged Uruha from behind making him smile. They watched as Umeko slept and Aoi turned to place a kiss on his lover’s cheek.

“We made her.” Aoi whispered. “She looks more like you, thank goodness.”

Uruha laughed. “But she’ll have you lips just you wait and see.”

The guitarist turned in Aoi’s arms and hugged him. They kissed before laying down for a nap.

            Aoi was woken up by loud crying and sat up to find Uruha missing from the bed. He walked out to the living and found his lover rocking Umeko while trying to feed her. Aoi walked up and took her from him when she refused the bottle. Uruha checked her diaper to find it full so Aoi laid her down to change her. Uruha sat by watching as Aoi cleaned her up and rocked her back to sleep. Aoi tossed the diaper and washed up before they walked back to their room to go back to sleep. As they laid down, they cuddled in each other’s arms. Uruha drifted off to sleep in seconds as Aoi watched over him and listened for their daughter.

            Reita knocked on the door and waited for it to open to show his best friend holding Umeko with a burp rag on his shoulder. Uruha smiled happily and let his friend in. Reita reached out and took Umeko from Uruha’s hold.

“So how’s your first week as new parents?” Reita asked, rubbing her back.

“Tiring.” Uruha said pointing at the couch where Aoi was sleeping in his pajamas with a towel on his chest. Reita snickered at the sight. “He was up all night taking care of her. She just didn’t want to sleep.”

“Liam had one of those nights last night.” Reita laughed. “Kept me up all night too.”

“Oh Reita, you didn’t have to come over then.”

“It’s no problem. Ruki’s taking care of both of them today, while I go to the doctor.”

“Did you tell Ruki then?”

“Yeah.” Reita said. “He wanted to come, but the twins would be too much.”

Aoi snorted and coughed before rolling off the couch. They laughed when he startled awake. The guitarist stood and smiled as he walked to them scratching his head, embarrassed. He tried to take Umeko, but Uruha stopped.

“Baby, go to bed. You need to sleep. Don’t worry we’ll be fine.” Uruha said. Aoi smiled and pecked his lover’s lips before heading out of the room.

            Umeko had fallen asleep soon after and Reita had to leave. So Uruha walked into the dark room and laid down next this lover. Aoi instinctively wrapped his arms around Uruha’s body and held him tightly. Aoi kissed the top of his forehead.

“Let’s make another child.” He whispered and Uruha laughed.

“Why don’t we wait a few more months to get use to taking care Umeko?”

Aoi hummed. “She’ll need a sibling soon. Don’t want her to be lonely.”

“True.” Uruha mumbled. “Let’s go to sleep while we can.”  

            Uruha groaned hearing his phone ringing in the living room followed by Umeko screaming. Aoi sat up with a glare. They were going to kill whoever was calling them. They got up and walked out. Aoi took Umeko while Uruha answered his phone.

“What is it, Reita?” He sighed.

“Uru…I’m pregnant.”

“You couldn’t have called later? You woke Umeko.”

“Oh, sorry.” Reita mumbled.

“Is everything okay?” Uruha asked, hearing something off in his friend’s voice.

“It’s just…we were hoping I wasn’t pregnant. Ruki doesn’t want any more kids. Not only that, since I had twins my first pregnancy then I have a high chance of having another set.”

“It’ll be alright, Reita. So how far along are you?”

“About eleven weeks.”

 “Seriously, you’re already near the end of your first trimester.”

“Yeah, I’ve already started showing a little bit.” Reita sighed. “I just hope it’s not another set of twins.”

“It’ll all be okay, Reita. Ruki will be happy about this. Also, Aoi wants us to start trying for another one already.”

Reita laughed. “That horn dog.”

Uruha laughed, too, but noticed Umeko crying some more. “I have to get off Reita. I’ll talk to you later.”

            They hung up and Uruha walked over to help calm Umeko down to lay her back to sleep. They sat on the couch, Uruha laying his head on Aoi’s lap.

“Being a parent is hard.” Aoi sighed. “You have to be a superhero to do this.”

Uruha laughed. He looked in between the bars of the crib and saw Umeko sleeping soundly. A bubble on her nose inflating and deflating with every breath. He smiled softly. “Hey, Aoi?”

“Hmm.”

“I decided…let’s go ahead and start working on giving her sibling.”

Aoi laughed and leaned down to kiss him.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gazette goes to mall but the twins decide to have an adventure on their.

            Uruha picked Umeko out of the car and sat her in the stroller as Aoi locked up the car. They held hands as they walked into the mall where they met their friends in the food court. The twins were walking around their stroller making Reita laugh. Ruki and Kai were talking about some paperwork. They didn’t seem to notice them walking up to the table. Reita stood up and hugged them. Uruha smiled rubbing Reita bulging stomach before the bassist bent down to pick Umeko up. Lili tugged at Kai’s jeans as Liam started yanking at Ruki’s pants to get his attention. Ruki and Kai looked up, finally noticing the two of their friends and smiled as the two sat down.

“Reita, you’ve gotten so big.” Aoi said, “Are you having twins again?”

Reita blushed. “No, one baby this time. I’m just due in about a month.”

“Is it really so soon?” Kai gasped. “I’m so happy for you guys.”

Aoi gripped Uruha’s hand and nodded. Uruha took a deep breath before speaking. “Guys, we have something important to tell you. I’m pregnant again.”

“Congrats!” Reita said, clapping. “How far along are you?”

“Just a couple of weeks.”

“That’s so great.” Kai said happily. “I’m happy you were able to.”

“Kai,” Ruki mumbled looking at one of the papers, “we should change this line up here.”

“Hmm,” The leader hummed.

Reita rolled his eyes and grabbed his daughter. “Uru, let’s go shopping. They went and buried themselves into their work again.”

Uruha nodded and strapped Umeko into her stroller as Reita caught Liam who decided to run away. Uruha waved for Aoi to come along as the blonde finally caught his son and buckled him up in the stroller by his sister.

            Reita and Uruha pushed the strollers as Aoi followed behind. He walked up to Uruha’s side and held his hand as they walked into the baby store. They split up to look around at the clothes. Uruha picked up a green dress with a Dalmatian in the center of it. Aoi hugged him from behind whispering in his ear making him laugh. Reita grabbed two shirts, both red, and held them in front of his twins. They both pushed the shirts away and Reita sighed as he put them back.

“Da-da.” Liam spoke, Reita knelt down with a smile.

“You guys want your dad don’t you?” Reita asked, patting their heads. “Daddy will join us soon, For now, you have papa, Uncle Uruha and Uncle Aoi, okay?”

“No, da-da!” Lili screamed and started crying. Reita picked her up and bounced her to quiet her down.

            Uruha had walked over to help, but Lili calmed down so Reita sat her back down into the stroller. They moved around the store some more and stopped to look at some new born clothes. As they chatted, Lili reached over and unbuckled Liam’s belt along with her own. They slipped out of the stroller and held hands as they walked away from the distracted parents. The twins walked out through the doors to explore the large mall. Reita pushed the stroller to the next rack of clothes to look at some pants not realizing he was lacking two kids.

            Lili and Liam walked into a clothing store and looked at the jewelry rack. Lili smiled as she pulled off the shiny bracelets as Liam grabbed at the necklaces. A woman walked by with a colorful purse which caught the twins’ attention. They followed her to the clothes where they started pulling shirts from the racks and onto the floor. The woman didn’t seem to notice the two kids as she walked back towards the exit and the twins followed her. Liam had managed to wrap a tank top around his leg. He dragged it to the exit and they walked out along with the woman, but the alarms went off when the security tag on the tank top went past the security pillars. The woman was stopped by the store employees as the twin kept walking unnoticed by the workers. Liam kicked the shirt off his foot and grabbed his sister’s hand.

            Reita smiled spotting a light blue shirt with a smiling cat on the front. He moved to show Lili the shirt when his eyes widen and he dropped the shirt. Uruha was laughing with Aoi when he heard something dropped. He looked over at Reita who was starting to hyperventilate grabbing at his chest.

“Reita?” Uruha gasped as he rushed to his friend.

“Gone…they’re gone.” The blonde gasped out gripping his hair. Uruha looked at the empty strollers and quickly hugged Reita.

“Aoi!” Uruha called his lover. “Get help.”

            Lili and Liam walked to a coffee shop and saw a cord hanging from a table. They crawled underneath and started tugging at it. On the table, a computer sat with a coffee next to it, and the owner was off in the restroom. Lili pulled the cord harder causing the computer to slide into the coffee, making it tip over. The hot brown liquid spilt over the computer keyboard and the table top. Lili and Liam got out from under the table and walked out of the store as a tall man in a suit walked to the table to they were just under. Liam pointed at an indoor playground as the sound a man yelling from inside the shop. Lili and Liam went straight to the playground to play with the other kids.

            Ruki and Kai had run through the mall to find their friends surrounded by security and police. Reita was sitting on a bench crying as Uruha sat by him rubbing his back. Aoi was talking to the cop as Ruki came up to his lover and knelt down.

Reita sniffled. “R-Ruki, they were there one second and then they were gone. I don’t… I don’t understand what happened.”

Ruki hugged Reita tightly and petted his head. “Don’t worry we’ll find them.”

“We’ve put the mall on lock down.” A police officer said to them. “Nobody comes in or leaves until we find those kids.”

Within seconds of the officer saying that, an announcement rung through the speakers in the ceiling. “Attention shoppers: The mall is on lockdown. Two missing children have been reported. Lili and Liam Matsumoto are twins. Lili is wearing a purple shirt with Elmo on the front and blue pants. Liam is wearing a Blue shirt with Elmo on the front and blue pants. Please report any information to security or police. All shoppers are to report to the food court as soon as possible. Attention shoppers…”

The announcement repeated three times throughout the mall, causing the crowds to move in one direction. Lili and Liam were sitting inside a plastic green dinosaur playing while everyone left the area. Liam laughed as he was being chased by Lili out of the dinosaur, but they froze when they noticed they were alone. They looked around for a moment before holding hands and walking out of the play area. Lili pointed at a store full of colorful clothes and started pulling her brother into the store.

Ruki, Aoi, and Kai joined in looking for the twins. Reita wanted to too, but Ruki said anymore stress could cause Reita to go into labor and so he made the bassist stay with the cops. Uruha remained with his friend and with Umeko. Reita cried on his friend’s shoulder thinking the worst has happened to his children and it was all his fault.

Ruki was calling out the twins’ names as he walked through the mall along with police as they went through every store. Ruki found his hands shaking, but he had to be strong right now. Reita was depending on him to find their children.

Lili pulled at a shirt sitting on a table and knocked off the entire pile in the process.

“Da-da.” Liam said seeing Ruki turning to another direction. Lili followed her brother out and they walked in the open to find their dad. They waddled their way in his direction, but then spotted a water fountain. They giggled as they walked to it and stood on their tippy toes to look over the concrete to look at the blue water. Liam reached his fingers in and splashed his fingers in the water. Lili laughed putting her hand in it too and they started splashing her brother.

            Reita looked up to see Kai and Aoi walking up to them with sad faces. Reita dropped his head into his hands when they shook their heads. A security officer walked up and knelt by Reita’s side though to tell him that the twins had not been kidnapped. They had reviewed the security tapes to find that the kids had just wondered off on their own. Reita felt a little relief, but he was still overwhelmed at the fact that his kids were still out on their own in the mall. Reita started to stand up, wanting to go look for them, but Uruha pulled him to sit back down.

“Relax. They’ll be okay. It won’t be too much longer and they’ll be back here in your arms.” Uruha said rubbing Reita’s back. Aoi was standing by, now holding his own daughter tightly. He couldn’t imagine what Reita was going through right now. He just hoped this will all be over soon.

            Ruki was calling out his children’s names when heard a cop talking into his walkie-talkie about the twins. He listened as they talked about his kids wondering around on their own and it sent Ruki into a panic. His children were all alone walking around this mall. Ruki had to find them. His body was shaking as he felt warm tears rolling down his cheeks.

‘If only I was a better father this wouldn’t be happening.’ He thought. ‘I’m an awful parent.’

“Da-da!” Lili and Liam shouted. Ruki gasped and turned around hearing their little voices. The twins were running in his direction and he took off towards them. As he got closer he dropped to his knees and the twins jumped into his arms. Tears continued to fall from his eyes as he buried his face into his children’s shoulders.

“Oh, Lili, Liam, you scared Papa and me.” He sniffled.

They both rubbed his back and laughed. “Da-da silly.”

He laughed a little as he stood up with his kids in his arms and the cops spread the news out. Ruki started to head to the food court.

            Hearing the news, Reita didn’t hesitate to take off from the food court to meet up with his kids. Kai, Uruha, and Aoi, who was still holding Umeko, went after the blonde. Soon they spotted Ruki walking with the twins his arms. Reita started crying as he ran up to them and hugged all three before taking Liam into his arms. Reita kissed Liam’s head before leaning over to kiss Lili as well.

“Oh my babies.” He cried out. Liam hugged his papa’s neck as Lili wrapped her arms around Ruki’s neck. Uruha sighed in relief as he saw the reunion. He heard a giggle and saw Aoi holding a happy Umeko. Aoi wrapped an arm around Uruha’s waist to pull him close and kiss his cheek. They watched as Liam reached out for his father and Ruki happily took his son into his arms.

“I guess they were just looking for their dad.” Kai said. “He’s been so busy lately he hasn’t been home much to see them.”

They nodded, but were shocked to hear a painful yelp. Reita had leaned over grabbing at his stomach and reaching to lean on something. Luckily a cop grabbed him before he could fall.

“Oh no.” Uruha gasped as Ruki sat his kids down to check on his husband as the others ran to his side as well.

“It’s too early…” Reita cried.

“We need to get you to a hospital.” Ruki said.

            Uruha held Umeko as Aoi played with Lili and Kai played with Liam. Ruki was pacing back and forth in the waiting room biting his thumb nail. The doctors took Reita back saying they would try to stop the labor, but it was taking too long. Aoi held Uruha’s hand and squeezed it to try to comfort him. Uruha had dropped his head on Aoi’s shoulder. Umeko reached out to grab Lili’s hand mimicking her parents. Liam suddenly screamed out surprising them all. Kai did know why Liam just started crying and didn’t know what to do, but Ruki was quick to take Liam into his arms. Ruki hugged his son.

“Don’t worry. Papa is going to be okay.” He whispered to his son.

The door to the waiting room opened up and a nurse stepped in. “Matsumoto?”

“Here” Ruki said.

“Come with me please.” She said waving her hand. Ruki handed Liam to Kai and followed the nurse. He was full of worry and the nurse urging him on didn’t help much.

“We couldn’t stop the labor, so your husband had to go in for a c-section. He’s still in surgery, but your daughter was born and taken into the NICU for observation. She has to be in an incubator because she’s premature, but she’s healthy at least for her size.”

            Ruki felt a weight lift from his shoulders as they walked into a room with a large window. Inside were rows of plastic boxes and two of them had babies inside covered in wires. They walked down to one of the incubators that had ‘Matsumoto’ written on the name tag. Inside was small baby, dark red skin, the umbilical cord still on her stomach hanging over her diaper, a tube taped on her nose, and wires attached all over her body.

“She looks sick.” Ruki whispered.

“She’ll be okay. In a few weeks she’ll be a healthy size.” The nurse said when her pager beeped. She looked down at his smiled. “Your husband just got of surgery. They’re taking him to his room now if you’d like to see him.”

“Yes, please.” Ruki said.

            Ruki stepped into the dim room to find Reita laying on the hospital bed with an IV in his arm. A nurse was setting things up in the room and she smiled at Ruki. The singer walked in and gently rubbed Reita’s tired face. The blonde opened his eyes and smiled at his lover.

“Ruki, how is she?” Reita asked tiredly.

“Our baby is fine. You did great. Just relax and rest for a bit okay.”

Reita nodded. “Give Liam and Lili a kiss for me?”

“Of course.” Ruki said.

Reita let out a small breath as he drifted off to sleep. The nurse patted Ruki’s arm and led him out of the room to let the blonde rest.

            A week passed before Reita was released from the hospital and every day for the next month he and Ruki were at the NICU looking over their baby girl. They settled on the name Lilu for her. Little Lilu was growing by the day and moving around. It was a couple of days before Ruki and Reita were allowed to hold her. Their friends watched over Liam and Lili for them when it was too much to take them to the hospital.

            Finally, the day came when Lilu was well enough to be discharged and to be taken home. Reita carried his daughter down the apartment hallway and Ruki was quick to open up the door to their home. They stepped inside only to have Lili and Liam come running towards them laughing. Ruki smiled as he picked the twins up in his arms to show them their little sister.

“Welcome home.” Uruha said standing from the couch. They walked in to find Aoi and Kai there as well, plus some gifts for Lilu. Reita smiled at the new cradle and happily laid his daughter inside it. She let out a soft giggle looking up at the ceiling. Lili and Liam kept trying to look inside so Ruki and Reita picked them up to look closer. Uruha took this chance to take a quick photo of them together. He laid his head on Aoi’s shoulder as they watched.

            Kai’s phone went off so the drummer flipped it open and walked out of the room to talk on whoever was on the other line. Reita watched as he left the room then looked at Ruki before sitting Lili down to follow the drummer into the kitchen.

“No I haven’t told them yet.” Kai whispered into the phone. “I know, I will. I just haven’t had the moment to do it yet you know. I promise I will let them know and I’ll call you afterwards.”

Reita watched as Kai turned the phone off and turn only to be startled when he saw the blonde. “Tell us what?”

Kai sighed as walked out to face the rest of the band who were talking about the kids. Reita patted his back before he moved to stay next to Ruki.

“Um guys?” Kai called for their attention. He rubbed his arm before finally looking up at them. “So this is something I’ve been meaning to tell you all for a while. So, I’ve been dating someone for some time now.”

“Oh? Who?” Aoi asked with a smile.

“Miyavi.” Kai smiled.

“Finally!” Ruki laughed. “You guys flirted around enough with each other.”

“Well actually we’ve been dating in secret for a few years now, so that flirting was more like teasing.” Kai laughed. “But not just that. I found out a couple of days ago that…I may be pregnant.”

“Kai, congratulation!” Reita said with a big smile. They all got up to hug the drummer and rub his stomach. The kids looked between each other before playing with each other. Not really knowing what their parents were so happy about. The band pulled apart from the hug smiling and laughing. They were happy about getting another addition to the family.


End file.
